


Christmas Wish

by solarsmiles (littlemissjaffa)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Christmas Smut, Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jaehyun is actually kinda sweet, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Santa Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Santa!Jaehyun, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing, Switch Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Switch Reader, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissjaffa/pseuds/solarsmiles
Summary: Your niece wants to write a letter to Santa on Christmas eve and when she manages to convince you to write one with her, it makes you wonder what would happen if he were to fulfill your wishes in your letter? Ironically, you don’t believe in his existence… and want proof that he exists. What could possibly go wrong when he does make an appearance?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/You, jung yoonoh - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dream about santa jaehyun back in july and this has been sat in my drafts since and queued since early november… honestly feels surreal that i’m even wrote this and am THINKING about posting this let alone actually posting it. don’t be afraid to leave some feedback! tell me how i did and what you thought about it, please!

“Auntie! Write a letter, thanking Santa with me! And I’ll put it out with the milk and cookies later on,” your niece exclaimed to you as she followed you around the kitchen. Her hair fell down her back, lips pouting slightly and her eyes were big, the best puppy face she could put on as her best efforts.

At the mention of cookies, a waft of chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven follows you as you turn to face your niece. The both of you were dressed in matching red jumpers with a dancing reindeer on the front as per her demand and were spending the afternoon and evening together while her parents finished work and went out for drinks together. Normally, you would have objected as you initially had your own plans but they fell through so you decided to look after your niece.

“Honey, Santa doesn’t want to hear my thanks, he only wants to hear yours,” you laugh lightly and grin as you tap her on the nose, making a ‘boop’ sound as you did. You straightened your jumper and walked over to the fridge to get a glass of milk ready for later.

She pouted even more at your antics and attached herself to your leg in an act of protest as she said, “But Auntie, I don’t want to do it by myself.”

You sighed, putting down the glass now filled with milk. You grab some paper and fun coloured gel pens from a ‘junk’ drawer closest to the doorway, waddle over to the dining table, and lay the pens out on the red table cloth (in anticipation for tomorrow) before detaching your niece from your leg, picking her up and placing her in the chair next to you. “Alright,” you begin, “What are you thanking Santa for this year? I know what I’m thanking him for,” you smile and raise an eyebrow in her direction as you run a hand through your stressed locks.

She claps her hands together, excited that you were doing this as she had asked, “Auntie, can I thank him for my presents?” she tilts her head to the side and furrows her eyebrows, “I’m not sure what I even got yet…” she grins and continues, “maybe I can ask you to give me a hint so I know exactly what I’m thanking him for.”

You pick up a pink, glittery gel pen from the pile and shake your head, “I’m not allowed to share that with you, I might get told off for telling you secrets… plus, I don’t wanna spoil the surprise.”

She pokes you in your side, “Auntie, I don’t know what to say.”

“Hey,” you say as you opt to pick her up, “you wanted to do this, you little rascal,” and tickle her sides, erupting giggles and screams from her throat as you continue through her begging and pleas.

“Auntie! Auntie, please!”

“Alright, alright, don’t tell your Mama that I told you so,” you begin to whisper as you place her back down in her chair, watching her eyes widen as you lean in close to her and cup your hand around her ear, “but I got you bucket loads of chocolate. Shh,” you hold your finger to your lips. She offers a cheeky smile back and presses her own finger to her lips and imitates your actions before adding her own, where she zipped her lips shut and threw away an imaginary key.

You smiled fondly back at her and brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her head before turning to write your own letter with your previously picked out pen.

_Dear Santa,_

_Thank you in advance for all of the presents and gifts that I may receive this year; I won’t forget to thank everyone who sends some love to me on this special day and share some love of my own. This year I’m spending it at my sister’s and looking after my niece (she’s cute, btw) although I do wish just once I might be able to spend one Christmas with someone of my own, I want to spend the day not worrying about anything but us; maybe you could make that happen? If you know what I mean. ;)_

_Since I’m asking for miracles, do you want to be my mistletoe kiss?_

_Lots of love,_

_Y/N_

_P.S. I’ve been a good girl this year… a very good girl._

Laughing to yourself, you fold the letter after doodling some stars and love hearts in the corners in different coloured glittery gel pens and tuck it into an envelope, scrawling ‘Santa’ in big letters on the front. You waited patiently for your niece to finish her own. She was sitting, hand scrunching her hair and tongue sticking out of her mouth. Soon, she lifted her head, smiling at her handiwork. You helped her lick her envelope so that she could stick it down. She hopped off of the chair and ran over to the fireplace, climbing onto an armchair and placing the letters in front of a wind-up clock on the decorated mantelpiece, ready for Santa to see.

After the evening had passed, your sister and brother-in-law had come home after having a few drinks with friends to see their daughter off to bed. You’d placed the milk and freshly-baked cookies out on the counter in the kitchen with your niece, on a fancy plate so that Santa knew it was for him earlier on in the evening and had read what seemed like a thousand Christmas bedtime stories after having watched a kids Christmas movie to try and eventually tire her out.

“Y/n, are you sure you don’t want me to pull it out?” your sister asked, referring to the sofa-bed when she came in.

“No, it’s fine, it’ll only cause more hassle when she wants to open all of her presents in the morning.”

Your sister nodded her head and stumbled off to bed, followed by her husband.

You shook your head and mumbled, “Wouldn’t have been able to do it in her state, anyways.”

Pulling up some blankets and popping your head up on some pillows, you stared at the ceiling, “What am I doing?”

The Christmas tree glowed next to the unlit fireplace and smelled like nutmeg and clementine, you and your niece had been preparing to make these for the whole month, waiting for the fruit to dry out so when you had finally made them one afternoon, she had been overjoyed and instantly strung them around the tree. Other than the sting of dried fruit, it had been decorated haphazardly with tinsel and a seemingly never-ending rope of multi-coloured lights by your niece earlier on in the month. She’d even fought your sister on putting on just the baubles, she wanted all of the fun decorations that she’d hand-made with you and she wanted them to be seen by everyone, which meant bye-bye to your sister’s expensive decorations.

Shifting your positions so that you could fall asleep to the glow of the lights, you sighed and let yourself drift off, nutmeg filling your dreams.

“Awh, how innocent you look while you’re fast asleep,” wanders through the air, stirring you from your slumber.

“Huh?” You mumble, rolling over, forgetting that you were on a sofa and fall right off, landing on your ass.

You knocked your head on the floor and when you eventually pulled yourself up and off of the floorboards, you huff in annoyance at the pain throbbing in your temples. “Ah, I could’ve sworn I heard someone say something stupid.”

“Stupid? I was just stating facts, nothing stupid ‘bout that,” the words dance through the air, lingering and making you question whether or not you were imagining things.

Halting in your spot, you stand, confused, one hand rubbing the side of your head and the other patting your ears, trying to make sure that they were working properly. You screw your eyebrows together and brush it off, deciding you’d knocked your head a little too hard.

“I must be having a bad dream cause I could’ve sworn there was someone talking to me a second ago,” you mumbled, continuing to head towards the kitchen for a glass of water and some painkillers for the dull throbbing, now evident, in your skull.

You pad into the kitchen and blindly open the glass cabinet. As you stand on your tiptoes, reaching for a glass, you notice someone perched on the counter munching on a cookie and a half-drunk glass of milk sitting next to him, he was dressed in a red velvet suit with black lapels, swinging his legs.

“AH!” You scream and jump back, dropping the glass in your hand but he was quicker; he held out his hand and caught the glass, stopping it from shattering before it hit the floor. You’d jumped back a few steps; now you were pressed against the cold metal of the fridge, magnets digging into your shoulder blades. You were hyper-aware of the fact that you were only dressed in a white tank top and a pair of thin red tartan pajama bottoms, which now seemed like it was nowhere near enough as you stood in front of this man.

In hindsight, maybe it would’ve been a much safer option to have put on the light before you got all the way to the cabinets; there was less risk of smashing any glasses that way. Maybe you would’ve screamed and altered your sister and her husband awake without the risk of scratching your back with the magnets digging into your spine.

“Almost,” he chuckles before placing the glass back on the counter and licking the crumbs off of his slender fingers, “you would have woken up everyone in the house had I let that slip out of my grasp.”

His hair was a tinted pink under the dim light coming from the tree in the other room and was pushed back from his face, making him look effortlessly clean and well put together.

He hops off of the counter and takes a step towards you, standing at his full height, he seemed intimidating but the dimples indented in his cheeks as he smiled made it hard to see him as scary — despite the fact that he was in fact an intruder.

Your lips parted, going to say something but nothing came out. Your palms were face down on the metal of the fridge, suddenly clammy and reaching around for something to use as a makeshift weapon until you could call for help without disturbing your niece.

He turned his head to the side, like a puppy, and pulled his eyebrows together, “What are you feeling around for?”

Instantly, you felt your blood rush to your neck and travelled up to your face, “Who… who are you?”

He grins as his eyes light up and shoves his hands in his trouser pockets, “I’m Santa,” and winks, “but you can call me Jaehyun.”

“What?”

“You, Y/n, wrote to me and now… I’m here.”

“Santa isn’t real,” you spoke, your voice shaking as you forced the words to fall off of your tongue, “he’s a story made up to make kids behave.”

Jaehyun’s smile only grows bigger and more amused, “You don’t sound too sure about that.”

Blinking, you tried to think of something to say back to him, “I-I am.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, his hair falling onto his forehead before he pushes it back and chuckles, “Nope, that’s not doing it either.”

Taking in a breath, he pulls one hand out of his pocket and holds it flat out in front of you. He watches you as you stare at his hand, trying to decide what he wants you to do.

“Hold on.”

His smile stays etched on his face as he watches you hesitate, dimples becoming deeper by the second, “No!”

“I promise nothing drastic will happen.”

“But something will,” you counter, hoping you could merge with the fridge and disappear as he got closer to you.

He debates in his head what to say back to you, then contorts his lips to match his expressional thoughts and moves his head from side to side before deciding on, “Alright, something will happen, but nothing drastic will happen.”

Still not sure you stay frozen on the spot.

“I’m not lying.”

“Sounds like something a liar would say.”

He rolls his eyes and grabs your hand from his side and holds it in his own. Then, he presses a thumb to your forehead and watches as you stumble backward from the weight of the magic he had just sent to your brain and watched as it flowed through your veins and made you glow before it faded again. You adjust to the aftermath and balance yourself as he says, “Okay, I can’t lie, then; I’m physically incapable of it.”

He waits for a beat, watching how you take on what he’s just allowed you to envision.

“See, nothing drastic,” he mutters softly as you blink and regain your balance, a steady arm coming out to help balance you if you so need it.

“Jae…hyun?” You whisper.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” he winks and hops back onto the counter and picks up another cookie to eat.

Curiously, you walk towards him and place your face inches from his own, catching him off guard as you do so. He moves his head back, not having expected you to get so close to him, and laughs lightly at your actions and his eyes widen momentarily before a lazy grin spreads across his features.

“Why are you in my house?”

“Not your house,” he quips, happily munching on the cookie between his fingers.

You huff in annoyance, “Alright, there’s no need for that. Why are you in my sister’s house while everyone is asleep and annoying me, then?”

“Oh, I heard that you’d been a good girl…” he moves his head closer to yours now, confidence overflowing in his veins, a cheeky grin reaching the corners of his mouth as his eyes darken a shade or two, “a very good girl.”

“Where’d you hear that?” you stutter.

With a swift wave of his hand, your letter that had been carefully placed on the mantelpiece appeared within a cloud of glitter, replacing the cookie he had been eating. He shook the letter and brushed off some of the glitter that had settled on his suit. “ _Dear Santa_ ,” he started, pausing to watch as your eyes widened in response and he licked his lips, “ _Thank you in ad_ — actually let’s skip to the good part: ‘ _Do you want to be my mistletoe kiss?_ ’ oh and there’s this part too: ‘ _I’ve been a good girl this year… a very good girl_ ’.”

Gulping, you take a hesitant step back, only for Jaehyun to take one step closer after pushing himself off of the counter, allowing his hair to fall into his face slightly.

“How did you…”

“I told you, I’m Santa, which in turn makes me magical. Care to… ?” He says, holding mistletoe leaves above your heads. You assumed he used the same hand flourish as before when some glitter flew past your eyes. You could feel it landing on your hair and shimmering towards the tiled floor.

“Care to… what?” You were playing dumb; he noticed.

“Good girls get rewarded, but you said you’d share some love with anyone who shared some love this holiday season with you. Plus, you did ask me to be your mistletoe kiss so you kinda owe me something, here.”

You were leaning up against the counter, the harsh edge digging into your lower back as Jaehyun rested a hand on either side of your body on the counter, the mistletoe now floating above the two of you with a soft glow and his face a whisper away from yours. From this close up, you could smell the faint odour of candy canes mixed with cinnamon and burnt sugar which made you sigh in gratification from how the sweet smell swirled around in your nostrils, overwhelming your senses, forcing you to squeeze your eyes shut in a lousy attempt to clear your head.

You stand rigid, gaping as you try to think of an excuse; you eventually come up with, “But you haven’t shown me any love,” you hope he takes this as a valid reason not to go any further but Jaehyun has other ideas, and he makes no obvious moves of backing down.

Jaehyun smiles warmly, he leans in closer to your cheeks. Your brain is screaming at you to move, duck, anything; you know you want to but you feel like your feet are glued to the floor, unable to move no matter how hard you will them to.

He presses his lips to your cheek, holding them there for a second, and pulls away, a flirty smile never faltering as it rested, adorning his features before breathing out of his perfectly plump lips, “Your turn.”

Suddenly, you were lost for words and you didn’t know whether or not you wanted to kiss Jaehyun back. His lips had been soft and sent — what seemed like — magic, tingling through your bones until the very tips of your fingers. This is what convinced you that you had to be lucid dreaming.

“You’re not real…” you trailed off; closing your eyes and trying to avoid kissing him back.

Jaehyun is pouting when you slowly open your eyelids again, his pink lips seeming so inviting but you had to remind yourself that he wasn’t real over and over again in your head. His arms flop down to his sides, the mistletoe now vanished from the spot above your heads.

“But I am.”

“I’m dreaming, this’ll be over soon.”

His eyes bore into you, trying to think how he could convince you otherwise, “But you’re not dreaming. I’m here; I’m real.”

Without thinking, you whisper, “Prove it.”

“Prove it?” He murmurs, moving closer to you, he brings his face next to your ear, “however I want?”

You simply nod, his breath tickling your neck and making you shudder. When he lets out a sigh, it doesn’t seem annoyed, more like he’d been waiting for this moment for a long time.

“Can you feel this?” He asks and before you can ask ‘What?’ his hands are gripping your waist and his lips are attached to your neck, kissing and licking the skin, making sure it’s sensitive before softly nibbling on it, which would certainly leave a mark, you assumed, if he were really there as he had said multiple times.

You let out a soft, uncontrolled mewl from the back of your throat, Jaehyun groans in response against your skin, digging his fingers into your hips more than you thought possible. He pulled away, his eyes hooded. Nervously, you bit your lower lip and watched his gaze, following it as it rested on your lips.

“What about…” he leans in until his lips are brushing yours, “this?” and captures your lips with his and presses a few closed mouth kisses to them. He bites on your lower lip, hoping to get a reaction, and was granted one when you whimpered. He took the opportunity and you noted that you were definitely feeling the part where he slipped his tongue into your mouth.

He was such a good kisser, kissing you until you were choking for air and despite all of your previous statements, you caught yourself leaning into his embrace, yearning for more as his tongue made sure to reach every corner of your mouth, with you moaning into his mouth. He tasted like everything sweet imaginable yet they all had their own layers, overlapping with one another before moving onto the next. Every time you moaned into his mouth he gulped them down and moaned a little back, pressing his lower abdomen closer to you. _Was Santa always… so hot?_ You thought to yourself.

He brings a hand to rest on the back of your neck, some of your hair tangled around his fingers so he used it to his advantage, wrapping it around his hand carefully and holding your head there as you carried on kissing.

When he pulled away, you whimpered and a string of saliva was connecting your lips together — he really didn’t hold back like you had initially thought. He had an almost devilish smirk etched onto his face, his dimples accentuating the smile he displayed. As he moved onto the other side of your neck you tilted your head so he had better access, he mumbled against your skin, “Do you feel that?”

He was grinding his groin excruciatingly slowly against your lower abdomen, you soon realised that his hard length was being rubbed against your belly through his trousers. Your eyes widened when he leaned down and suckled on the skin above your breasts, trailing his tongue across the top and dipping into the valley between them as he fiddled with the hem of the top you were wearing. His fingers rested lightly on your skin underneath as he continued his mark-making on your breasts.

He was leaving you breathless — literally.

“Jae —”

You stopped when he dipped his fingers below your pajama bottoms and traced your panty line and you instinctively held your breath. You watched him as his smile danced on his face, his eyes glinting with mischief, noting that you were currently waiting for him to do something more than what he was granting you. His actions were calculated and concise, he knew exactly what he was doing to you, longing out the process as much as he could, doing his utmost to make you believe in his presence in more ways than one.

He lifted his head from the crook in your neck where he had rested it and made eye contact with you as he said, “You wanted someone to spend the day with, did you not?”

“Jaehyun, I meant in the future” you whined out.

He tsked, “This is in the future, you wrote that letter hours ago, also,” he grins, showing his teeth and his fangs teasingly pointing through, “that’s not a yes or a no leaving your lips.”

You whimpered as he ran his fingers over your sensitive bud through the material without actually applying any pressure. You could feel yourself practically begging for more with the way you bucked your hips into his fingers. His lips were now attacking your collarbone as he continued to rub circles with his finger over your panties, enjoying that you were so sensitive to his delicate touch.

“Y/n,” he mumbled against your skin, “say the word.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Say it,” he growled against your skin, making you shiver at the vibration running through your body.

“Yes, I wanted someone to spend the day with.”

“Like this?” he questions, finally applying some pressure on your clit through the thin material of your panties.

Not being able to control yourself, you whine out, “Exactly like that!”

He pulls the material to the side with his fingers and runs a finger along your folds whilst keeping his thumb rubbing circles on your now throbbing clit. Breathing hitching, he chuckles, enjoying how vulnerable you are to his touch. He leans his head close to your neck and you move, only to gasp when he runs a thumb across your erect nipples through the material of your top and pulls at the other slightly with his teeth, not fazed by the fabric acting as a barrier between the two of you.

Jaehyun grins, lifting his head up, showing his pearly smile before grabbing your chin between his thumb and index finger, lust filling his eyes, “You like that, baby?”

Your eyes flicker to meet his, “Yes,” you manage to breathe out before your eyes roll back into your head from the shudder of pleasure that was taking over your body.

He presses his lips against yours, truly taking your breath away as he lets your tongue fight his as his fingers still tease you below the panty line.

“More,” you manage to say in between kisses to him.

Jaehyun merely chuckles and shakes his head and opens his mouth to say something but before he can you bring your lips to meet his jaw, peppering kisses along it and down his neck.

It was a dream, right? You could do anything you wanted and nothing would come of it in the morning; you were in control of what happened in this dream.

You unbutton the shirt he was wearing and push the suit jacket he was wearing off of his broad shoulders in the process, allowing your fingers to roam his chest and feeling the muscle beneath your fingertips. The jacket lands on the floor with a quiet thud and you pull his shirt down his shoulders so that you can tease him in your own way. Letting your tongue trail down the side of his neck, you go back on yourself and kiss his neck, waiting until you feel him shudder from the touch.

His hands now rested on either side of your waist, acting as a way to steady himself while he was overwhelmed with his own waves of satisfaction, he’s mumbling incoherently before eventually getting something out, “Y/n, let me…”

You hold a finger against his lips, stopping him from saying anything. Taking you by surprise, he sucks on your finger, distracting you just enough for him to slip his shirt completely off, uninterrupted.

When he takes in a sharp breath at the spot you were kissing, you suckle on his skin and bite down lightly, hoping to mark it. Your hands run up and down his sides, making him flinch from your touch more than he already was.

You move your face down to his chest and flick your tongue across his nipples, twice each side and watch him twitch under your graze.

Running your tongue down his body, you dip between his abs, circle his belly button and follow the trail towards his nether region before falling to a kneel so that you are positioned perfectly when you come face to face with the tight crotch of his trousers. You look up to him, and smile, unbuttoning his trousers and gasp when his boxers outline the shape of his cock, standing so prominently yet so restricted by the tight material of his boxers.

You slowly pull down his boxers by the elastic, your lip caught between your teeth. When it slaps against his bare abdomen, no longer restricted by the material of his boxers, he sighs in content. You begin to palm his length, unnervingly slow, lubricated by the precum as it begins to drip from the tip, he whimpers under your touch, unable to control the want for more. He was trying to control himself so much but was failing to hold back much longer, evidently by the precum dripping down your fingers.

Resting one hand on his thigh, you leaned down to lick from the bottom of his pulsing shaft to the pink tip, making him groan in frustration. You swipe your tongue across the slit whilst simultaneously applying different pressures with your hand, seeing how much you can push him to the edge without giving him what he wants. Giggling at his frustration, you lightly kiss the tip and swirl your tongue around it before taking it between your lips in one breath.

Jaehyun’s eyes flutter close as you begin to bob your head at a pace you could handle, “That feels so good… just like that, baby.”

Slowly, Jaehyun begins matching your pace and thrusting into your mouth, making his cock touch the back of your throat. He hisses when you hum, making him feel good from the tingling sensation running up his dick combined with the hollowed, wet walls of your mouth. You smile at his eagerness to yourself as you pull away, saliva covering his fully erect cock.

“What are you…”

His words disappear as you pull your top over your head and step out of your pajama bottoms, now only dressed in your panties, “I asked for more,” you whisper as you lean in close to his ear, “won’t you give me my present for this year, Santa?”

Jaehyun growls as he wraps his arms around your waist, lifting you onto the counter, where he drops his head eye level with your pussy, “You wanted more, right? I’ll give you more.”

He rips your panties away with his teeth, tearing them with an inhumane amount of strength from his teeth alone into two, “Don’t worry,” he says, the material still hanging from his teeth before flinging them to the side without offering them a second glance, “I’ll get you a new pair for me to rip off another time.”

At the promise of another time, you whimper, feeling your pussy gush and radiate more heat from his statement. You would’ve wanted this to happen another time, despite the dirty, dangerous sex in your dreams appealing to you but you don’t deny yourself the pleasure that you’re feeling the more Jaehyun tests what he can do with you.

Pushing your legs apart with his fingertips, he leans in and presses kisses up your thighs until he was facing your soaking wet pussy that glistened with your juices, “Mhm, so wet,” he mumbles, burying his face in, lapping up all of the juices you’re leaking, making you gasp from the contact. He wraps his arms around your waist, holding you so that you can’t arch away from him.

“Fuck, Jae…” you whisper not being able to finish moaning his name, as breathlessly as before while he captures your clit between his lips and swirls his tongue, making you shake as you tried not to cum on his face within the first ten seconds of him going down on you, after all, you did want to make this last.

He laughs, sending vibrations up your spine and you stop breathing, resting a hand on his head, pushing him closer to your core as he dips his tongue into your vulva repeatedly.

“Jaehyun,” you eventually breathe out, his eyes connect with yours as he continues pleasuring you, your eyes darken as you say, “fuck me.”

Without another word he flips you on the counter, standing behind you. He kicks your legs apart before smiling at the sight he was faced with. You wait a moment as he slips on a condom (supposedly produced from the magic at his fingertips), something you had always been strict with; apparently even in your dreams. He lines up his pulsating cock with your entrance, running it along your folds before pushing himself into you, slowly at first. You lift your ass up more, trying to get him to go further in by trying to tempt him by swivelling your hips slowly.

“More?”

“As much as I can take,” you reply, in between breaths.

At your command he pushes the rest of him in with ease, lubricated by your slick, raising a groan originating from the back of your throat from you. He also groans at the movement of your walls adjusting to his size, slowly moving while he waits for you to become completely acquainted to his length and size.

Your hands are gripping onto the edge of the quartz counter, your breasts pressed flush against them, and your cheek resting on the cold countertop while your core works on heating you up from the centre.

“Is that good?”

You simply nod and bite your lip, pain turning into pleasure as your vision stabilises and you try to contain your moans so as to not wake up the rest of the house. You’re reminded of the knot in your stomach forming from the danger of being caught, with Jaehyun soon to be balls deep in your tight pussy.

His hand rests on your ass as he begins to find a rhythm to his thrusts.

“It’s painfully slow…”

“You want me to go faster?” he breathes out, exceptionally close to your ear.

“Mhm,” you say and without hesitation, he begins pushing into you steadily before adjusting his pace to meet your quick subtle whimpers that he quickly discovered he liked the sound of.

He brings a hand round to lift you up and cup your breast while he grunts into your ear, pressing sloppy kisses to your back and resting his forehead near your spine as he pants from the pressure keeping up his steady pace.

Jaehyun continues to let out low moans of fulfillment, “Oh baby.”

“You feel so good… your dick is filling me right up,” you manage to breathe out. Your fingertips curl and tighten on the counter as he continues thrusting into you, the sensations feeling like electricity firing up your spine and your eyes fluttering closed, mouth ajar, “don’t… stop.”

Shifting you again, Jaehyun turns you so you’re facing him and lifts you so you’re sitting on the edge of the counter. He continues to thrust into you and you run your hands across his bare chest, fingers spanning over his shoulders before resting on his back, hugging him closer to you in hopes that would help him pound deeper into your wet pussy and to meet that sweet spot you knew he was able of hitting. You lean your head on his shoulder, breathing hard as he continues to fuck you harder.

Your fingernails dig into his back, scratching marks that made him moan in pleasure as you did so.

Lifting your head, you capture his mouth, you slip your tongue into his mouth, exploring rather sloppily around his mouth.

Jaehyun rests a finger on your raw clit, rubbing it to increase your own pleasure, making you moan into his mouth and you feel him twitch inside you, clearly enjoying the audible satisfaction. You could feel the knot in your stomach tightening as he continuously played with your pussy.

“Baby… yes, oh, Jae!”

“You like that?”

“Yes, oh my god, yes, Jaehyun. Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Hold it, just for a moment, like a good girl.”

“Jae,” you whine out, not knowing how much longer you could hold your orgasm.

You feel Jaehyun quicken his pace and slack with his thrusts, getting more sloppy, indicating that he was near to his own release.

When he goes to pull away, you grip his shoulder, “Cum on me, Jaehyun.”

You soon realise that it was the words that tipped the scales for him. As he continued thrusting into you, you knew there was going to be bruises just by the sheer force of his thrusts.

“Cum with me, baby.”

Letting go of the knot in your stomach, your orgasm that you had been chasing, hand gripping his hair with your mouth wide open. Jaehyun slaps his hand across your mouth, desperately trying not to wake up the people sleeping as he quickly pulls out, ripping off the condom in a flurry, and strokes himself before releasing himself on to your stomach whilst the screams that left from your throat were still vibrating against his hand.

He continues with slow strokes, allowing both of you to ride out your highs together, the both of you panting heavily, now with a shine of sweat clinging to your bodies.

Panting, you lift your head to look at him, glistening with sweat, before breathing out, “That was amazing.”

He smiles at you before resting his forehead on yours, “Yeah, it was,” he turns his head to look at the ripped material of your panties that had been flung in the heat of the moment, “I’ll get you a new pair.”

You giggle, arms slung on his shoulders, “There’s no need for that.”

Sliding off of the counter, you say, “I’m going to go and clean up.”

He grins, his dimples showing, “I’ll clear up out here, then.”

Nodding, you stumble off to clean yourself up in the bathroom and ignore the throbbing pain from between your legs.

Pushing the door up, you lean against it and sigh, had you really just had sex with Santa? And a hot Santa at that. It certainly didn’t seem like a real experience of yours and it was most definitely unexpected.

You stare at your reflection, looking closely at the bruises across your breasts and the bruises slowly forming on the inside of your thighs — the night had certainly happened, there was evidence to prove it. You poked them and winced at the response of pain you got from them… maybe he was real.

You smile and finish cleaning yourself up before leaving and heading back to the kitchen, “Jaehyun! Do you want something to —”

You stopped when you noticed that no one was there and the clothes had seemingly disappeared from the tile lining the floor in the kitchen.

“Jaehyun?” You call, walking back through to the living room, finding it empty, and your clothes folded neatly and your ripped panties laying in a pile on top of the blanket you had been under earlier.

You got dressed again, without the panties, and frowned, wondering if he’d walked behind you when you weren’t looking, you rubbed your arms and walked through the house, looking for him. You even stuck your head out of a window to see if you could see him walking down the street.

Padding back into the kitchen, you noted that the cookies were half eaten and the milk glass was now drained, spare the last few drops.

“Huh,” you said to yourself as you walked back to the sofa, throwing yourself down, confused as to where the man had gone.

You sat up, wondering when he was going to return but eventually fell asleep, not noticing the time slip by.

Walking in from the shadows, Jaehyun appears, holding a red box, wrapped in a perfect black bow. He was dressed in his suit again, his hair ruffled from earlier but other than that it wouldn’t have been evident that he’d spent the evening.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, brushing your hair out of your sleeping face. You flinch in your sleep, before leaning into his touch subconsciously, letting the heat from his palm radiate against your skin. He scoffs at the bruises he had left scattered across your chest, thinking about how you’ll most likely still deny his existence in the morning, and smiles fondly at you, “I got your present for you,” he lifts your arm and tucks the present under. He then pulls the blanket over you, making you snuggle into the warmth it offered. You looked like an angel, he thought, if they were real of course.

He doesn’t let his smile drop as he walks out and through the door, only sparing a second to slip your ripped underwear into his pocket before continuing on his way out, knowing his note would make you smile in the morning.

_~ I got you your new pair._

_i’ll see you next time._

_jae._


End file.
